


The Secret

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jimmy POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy learns about the town’s secret. What does he think about this? full summary inside, please rr! first fic here! oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own!

**The Secret**

* * *

Jimmy was shocked. He learned just recently from his friends, Carl and Sheen, which the town's secret was that people thought that Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex should be married. Like a fairytale story, however, truth is to be told that Jimmy did not know what to think.

Love. Not something scientific that Jimmy could understand. Love is confusing, always will be for everyone.

Jimmy logical side of his brain told him that he should not give into the town's secret. Why, would he like, no, love a girl who always tormented him, and being his archrival? But his brain was tormented, why were their butterflies flipping around in his stomach. Truth be told, he felt this when he kissed Betty. But Cindy would always be his archrival, nothing else. Yet his heart told another story, a story that said that Cindy was the only girl who would ever understand him, because of her high intellect, and always their love for challenges. He was just utterly confused, and that never happens for Jimmy.

She found him down by the lakeside. Sitting there, thinking, not seeing her coming. She learned recently from Libby that Sheen told what the whole town thinks, which they should be together. It was no secret that Cindy loved Jimmy, yet Jimmy was just too blind to see this. She wanted to know.

"Hey Jimmy," Cindy broke the silence that Jimmy had enjoyed the past few minutes.

"I knew why, you came," replied Jimmy and continued to speak breaking Cindy's thoughts on about being together, "I'm not sure if we should be together, the idea is new to me, and I'm not sure if I love you even. Let me think about this. When the right moment comes, then I will let you know. But right now, I think I would like to, um, just work on my inventions."

He left, and he left Cindy leaving so breathless, and so broken. He didn't know whether he did the right thing. If only he stayed longer, he sure would have known the answer, seeing as young Cindy was heartbroken and left crying near the lakeside.

So, the townspeople of Retroville, learned to never try and fix two people up and have a happy fairytale ending. And what ever happened to Cindy and Jimmy? Well that is another tale left to be written.


End file.
